A Hand To Hold On To
by myeveryday
Summary: They had each other and their four beautiful children, not to mention their wonderful friends and family. Finn and Rachel couldn't ask for more. A sequel to Of Somebody Who Needs You.


**Author's Note: So I've been thinking about doing a sequel to Of Somebody Who Needs You, and here it is! It's still going to be partially inspired by **_**Full House**_**. Enjoy! This story is rated T, but there's some light smut. This title also comes from "Everywhere You Look." This story takes place ten years in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee**_** or **_**Full House**_**.**

* * *

**i.**

Sadie smiled as Derek Parker wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Derek was the hottest guy on the basketball team, and he had asked her out! And now he was about to kiss her.

Just as Derek's lips touched hers, the porch light flickered on and off above their heads. Sadie groaned and looked towards her front door. She couldn't see her father, but she knew that he was standing there watching them.

To Sadie's further embarrassment, the porch light across the street—at her Uncle Puck and Aunt Quinn's house—began to flicker on and off as well. Derek gave a good-natured chuckle and squeezed her waist.

"I guess that's my cue," he said.

"I suppose so," Sadie agreed. She smiled brightly up at him. "Thank you, Derek. I had so much fun tonight."

Derek smiled at her. "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, okay?" When Sadie nodded her head, Derek kissed her cheek. Unwilling to let her father and uncle mess with the end of her perfect date, Sadie grabbed the collar of Derek's shirt and pulled him close for a kiss.

Derek was smiling as he pulled away. He leaned forward to kiss her again when both porch lights began to go on and off again. Sadie rolled her eyes. "Alright, I get it!" she yelled.

* * *

**ii.**

Finn closed the bedroom door behind him and ignored the giggle that came from his wife. She was already curled up in bed, reading a book. Rachel watched him with a smile on her lips as Finn shed his clothes and pulled on a pair of pajama pants.

"Did you manage to embarrass our daughter enough?" Rachel quipped.

Finn got into bed beside her with a scowl on his face. "She still kissed him. I even had Puck turn the lights on and off too, but—"

Rachel sat up and looked down at him. "Finn, you had Noah do the lights as well? That was a bit much, don't you think?"

"No. That's not what I think," Finn grumbled.

"Oh, Finn." Rachel rested her hand on his cheek and smiled down at him. "You do realize that Sadie is sixteen, right? She's not a little girl anymore."

"She'll always be my little girl," Finn said stubbornly. But he slid his hand over Rachel's and turned his face to kiss her palm.

"You've got to let her—"

"Do her own thing. I know," Finn finished with a sigh. His eyes lit up suddenly. "At least I have Molly. She's only nine. If I'm lucky, she won't date anyone until she's twenty-five."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at her husband's antics as she leaned down to kiss him. Finn grinned against her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She let out a shriek of surprise when Finn rolled her underneath him, but she reached up to kiss him once again. "I love you, Rachel," he murmured against his lips.

"I love you too," Rachel said. And then she let Finn love her well into the night.

* * *

**iii.**

"Breakfast is ready!"

The pounding of four sets of feet reached Rachel's ears as they raced down the stairs. The Hudson kids all slid into their seats at the island in the middle of the kitchen, each of them eagerly waiting to see what their mother had cooked for breakfast.

"What's for breakfast?" Chris demanded.

"Strawberry pancakes," Rachel announced as she slid the food onto Sadie's plate first.

"Yes!" Nine year old Ethan pumped his fist in the air. "My favorite!"

Molly pushed her twin brother's shoulder. "Nuh-uh! It's my favorite!"

Rachel easily put an end to the brewing argument by setting pancakes onto the twin's plate at the same time. All four of the Hudson kids eagerly dug in and all was quiet in the kitchen. Finn came down the stairs a few minutes later. He knotted his tie around his neck as he bent to greet Rachel with a kiss.

"Morning, baby," he said. "Breakfast smells great."

"I made your favorite," Rachel said with a smile. She reached up and straightened his tie before she handed him a plate. Rachel got her own breakfast and they both settled in the two open seats.

"My favorite too, Daddy!" Molly exclaimed.

"And mine!" Ethan added.

Finn chuckled and reached over to ruffle the twins' hair. Back when it had been Sadie's sixth birthday, they hadn't known that Rachel was pregnant with twins. It had certainly come as a shock, but it was one that they had welcomed. Ethan and Molly had been born five and half months after that, completing their little family.

"So Sadie, I was thinking that I would let you drive to school today," Finn said. She had gotten her permit four months ago and had been begging to drive every chance that she got.

Sadie smiled at her father and quickly finished her pancakes. "Thanks, Daddy, but Derek is picking me up today." Right on cue, Sadie's phone buzzed and she quickly pushed her plate away and wiped her mouth with her napkin. She kissed Rachel and then Finn's cheek. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"

Chris and Ethan looked at each other before they both dove for Sadie's half-full plate. It took some struggling, but both boys managed to get some pancakes. Ethan scowled at his brother as he stabbed at a strawberry with his fork.

"You got more than me," he grumbled.

Chris smirked. "I'm older than you. So I get more."

Molly shook her head as she watched both her brothers dig into their breakfasts. She wrinkled her nose, making a face that was classically Rachel. "Boys are gross."

Finn grinned and swopped Molly up into his arms, tickling her. The little girl giggled and shrieked as Finn said, "That's right! Boys are gross and have cooties. Don't you forget it!"

* * *

**iv.**

Rachel shuffled through the papers on her desk, just to make sure that everything was organized. The theater had been open for eleven years now, and it was still doing just as well. In addition to owning the theater, Rachel had gotten the chance to direct as well.

There was a knock on her office door, and it opened to reveal her oldest daughter. "Hey, Mom! Do you still need help with the costumes?"

"I do, actually," Rachel said. Their newest play was for the middle school students, and the parents had been helping with the sets and costumes. Sadie and some of her friends had always loved volunteering at the theater, so they had been helping out as well.

"Great! I brought Derek, too. I'm sure that I can convince him to help out as well." Sadie opened the door to the office and went to go back out, but Rachel called her name.

"Come sit, Sadie," Rachel said as she pointed to the chair across from her desk. Sadie did as she was told, giving her mother a curious look.

"What's up, Mom?"

Rachel sighed. "Sadie, I know that you really like Derek—"

"Mom! Not you too!" Sadie shook her head. "Uncle Sam has been texting me all day! And I'm sure that Uncle Puck will have something to say about it when I get back from school. Not to mention Dad with that damn porch light—"

"Language, Sadie," Rachel scolded gently. "I understand that you want the chance to see Derek and have this experience. You know that your father and I are just worried about you. We just want you to be happy."

Sadie looked down at her fingers and twisted them in her lap. "Did Daddy say anything to you?" she asked. Rachel knew that Finn would be the exact same way with Molly (she was just thankful that their youngest was only nine years old and they still had some time before that happened). Both Sadie and Molly were daddy's girls, so Finn was very protective of both of them.

"You know that he's just looking out for you, sweetie," Rachel said. "He just doesn't want to see you move too quickly, that's all."

"Oh." Sadie sighed. "Daddy knows that even though I'm growing up, I'm always going to be his little girl, right?"

Rachel smiled. Finn was such a good father to their children, and it warmed her heart to see how much they looked up to him as well. "Maybe you should tell him that."

* * *

**v.**

"So are we going to do this light thing every time Sadie goes on a date?" Puck asked. "I just want to know. This is very good practice for when Beth starts dating. You know, when she's thirty."

Finn chuckled as he shuffled through the papers he was grading. "Don't forget, you still have Kelly and Natalie to worry about."

"Yeah? Well, they're not dating until they're thirty, either." Puck and Quinn had three daughters. Beth was just about to turn fourteen, Kelly was eleven, and Natalie was seven. When Puck had thought about children, he had always imagined having at least one son. But he didn't mind it. He loved his daughters more than anything and wouldn't trade them for the world. At any rate, none of them were close to dating yet (if Puck had anything to say about it, anyway), so he insisted on getting all the practice he could with Sadie.

Just then, the door opened and said sixteen year old girl appeared. Puck immediately turned and said, "Is the boy with you? I have a few questions to ask him. I have to figure out the most intimidating way to ask them."

Sadie gave her uncle a mildly amused look. "Uncle Puck, please," she said.

Puck held his hands up. "I saw some punk hitting on Beth when I picked her up from school yesterday. I have to figure out the best way to handle this situation."

"I'd let her go on a date or two first before you permanently scare the guy away," Sadie advised.

Finn sighed. "Alright, I get the hint. I promise to give Derek a chance."

Sadie beamed at him. Even though Rachel wasn't her biological mother, Sadie still reminded Finn so much of her. Sadie was Rachel's daughter through and through. Finn smiled and hugged his daughter tightly.

"You know that I'm always going to be your little girl, Daddy," Sadie said. "That's never going to change, no matter what."

"I know," Finn said. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her again. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, Daddy," Sadie said. She really did feel bad, because she didn't want her family to think that she was putting a boyfriend before them.

Just then, the door opened to the Hudson house once again, and Beth came racing in. She found her father immediately and began to tug on his sleeve. "Daddy, guess what? Johnny from my math class asked me to the movies this weekend! Can I go, Daddy? Can I go please?"

Puck looked up at Finn with wide, horrified eyes. Finn just simply shook his head and said, "This is your problem, man."

* * *

**vi.**

Finn frowned when he felt the bed shift next to him. Opening his eyes, he saw that his wife was up and dressed even though it was just past seven-thirty in the morning.

"Baby, where are you going?" Finn groaned. "Come back to bed." It was Saturday morning. Finn didn't have school and Rachel normally took the weekends off and let Quinn take care of things at the theater. They generally spent their weekends together, especially during the mornings.

"Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt and I are taking Sadie shopping for a prom dress, remember? All of the sales start today." Rachel leaned over and kissed Finn gently, but he caught her wrist and stopped her from leaving.

"You have some time to spare, don't you?" he said playfully. "Because I can think of a few ways to make this morning really good."

Rachel giggled as Finn pulled her onto the bed. "Finn, I have to go—"

But he cut his wife off by slipping a hand behind her neck and pulling her down to kiss her. Rachel didn't protest at all when Finn slowly peeled her clothes off and moved his lips over each patch of bare skin he revealed. Rachel helped him out of his pajamas and ran her hands over his chest and back, loving how he felt over her even after nearly fifteen years of marriage.

Finn slipped inside of Rachel and she moaned, clutching at his shoulders. Finn buried his face in Rachel's neck and placed several kisses there as they moved together. It wasn't long before Rachel was falling over the edge, with Finn following right behind her.

As they came down from their highs, Finn placed several soft kisses on Rachel's lips. She combed her fingers through his hair and smiled.

"I'm going to be late now. But I love you."

Finn chuckled. "Just blame it on me. Kurt is going to want to blame me, anyway. And I love you too."

They stayed in each other's arms for another few minutes before there was a knock on their bedroom door. The voice of their oldest daughter reached them.

"Uncle Kurt had a message for me to give you, but it's too gross to repeat," Sadie said. "But Mom, I suggest that you get downstairs within the next five minutes, or you're going to have a very angry brother in law on your case."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Kurt needs to learn how to be more patient. The world doesn't revolve around him. I hope he knows that."

Rachel giggled before Sadie spoke again. "And Dad, Uncle Kurt said he would burn all of your plaid shirts if you didn't let Mom come downstairs."

Finn began to curse, and Rachel laughed and kissed him before she got up and got dressed once again.

* * *

**vii.**

Kurt pulled a rack of dresses forward. Since he was so big in the fashion industry, he had been able to get the group a private room so Sadie could try on her prom dresses. They even had champagne (sparkling cider for Sadie) and several different kinds of snack food delivered to their private room.

"I have several style of dresses picked out," Kurt said. "Sadie, you're as pale as your father, but thank God you didn't inherit his height. I had to limit the kind of colors you could choose from, but you can wear many different styles."

"Uncle Kurt." Sadie laughed and shook her head. "I just want a pretty dress, okay? Don't make this complicated."

"Complicated?" Kurt gasped indignantly. "I'm not making this complicated! This is your junior prom, Sadie. You want it to be perfect, don't you?"

"I think that you want it to be more perfect than I do."

Off on the side, Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes (who Sam had met ten years ago and had married) watched with amusement. They had all decided that it was best for Kurt to try and force his choices on Sadie just to make him happy before they intervened.

"What did Finn say when you told them that we were going prom dress shopping?" Mercedes asked as she took a sip of her champagne.

Rachel laughed as she remembered Finn's grumblings from earlier that morning when they were getting dressed. "He said that he was barely okay with Sadie dating, and he didn't want to think about her going to prom. He's convinced that Derek is going to try and get a hotel room."

"I doubt that will happen," Quinn said. "Derek seems like a nice boy. And Puck told me that both he and Sam plan on being there when the pictures are being taken."

"Finn, Noah, and Sam all in one place with Sadie's boyfriend?" Rachel shook her head. "I hope that they don't scar the poor boy for life." Before any of the three women could say anything else, the sound of Sadie and Kurt's argument reached them.

"Uncle Kurt, orange is like my least favorite color. I thought you said that you picked colors for my skin tone!"

"This isn't orange, Sadie! This shade is _clearly_ pumpkin."

"Pumpkins are orange!"

Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes all stood. Turning to her friends, Rachel said, "We should all split up and gather back here in three minutes with dresses. Ready?"

In exactly three minutes and thirty seconds, the crisis was averted when Rachel found the perfect dress for her daughter.

* * *

**viii.**

"Dad, you and Uncle Sam are going to be the best chaperones ever!" Chris exclaimed. "That's going to make going to the museum so much cooler."

"Why couldn't there be cooler museums?" Sam mused. "There should be one on _Star Wars._"

"I'm sure there is," Finn said. "But we're going to the Met instead."

Both Sam and Chris rolled their eyes, and Finn nodded his head in agreement. Chris's school was sending the eighth grade to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Finn could think of about ten different places that would be more fun to take a bunch of eighth graders, but he didn't get to pick the field trip destination.

Somehow, Finn had been roped into being a chaperone. Since Puck was busy at work, Finn had forced Sam to chaperone with him. They got off the bus and broke the kids up into groups with their different chaperones. Of course, Chris and Beth were in Finn and Sam's group.

Sam had decided to make himself the unofficially tour guide. They were nearing lunch time when Finn got a phone call from the substitute teacher covering for him at the elementary school. When he returned, he found Sam looking around with a panicked look on his face.

"Sam…" Finn really didn't like that look. "What's going on?"

"Um…" Sam did a quick sweep of the kids he still had his eye on. "I might have misplaced Chris and Beth."

Finn blinked at his friend. "Misplaced?" he repeated. "What do you mean, you _misplaced_ them?"

"They were here one second, and then they were gone the next. They couldn't have gotten far."

"You do realize that Rachel is going to kill me if she finds out about this, right?" Finn demanded. "And Quinn might kill me, too. You know what, I won't have any problem throwing you under the bus."

"Relax, Finn," Sam said. "It's lunch time. We'll just take the kids to the cafeteria with the other chaperones and then we'll go look for Chris and Beth. Everything will be just fine."

Once they had put their group in the cafeteria, Finn and Sam proceeded to scour the floor they were on. When they didn't find them, Finn sent Sam to the first floor while he went to the third. It was another five minutes before he found both Chris and Beth in one of the exhibits.

Sneaking up behind the kids, Finn said, "What's the first rule of field trips, kids?"

Both Chris and Beth jumped and turned around. They stared at Finn with wide eyes before Chris suddenly exclaimed, "Dad!"

"Chris. Beth. The first rule of field trips?"

Beth sighed. "We shouldn't go anywhere without our chaperones."

Finn nodded his head. "Exactly. So would you mind explaining to me why you two went off by yourselves?"

"Uncle Sam was talking a lot," Beth admitted. "We just wanted to see the rest of the museum."

Finn sighed. He might have been fourteen at one point in his life, but he wouldn't understand that logic anymore. He rubbed his hand over his face before he nodded his head.

"I'm just glad that you two are safe. Come on, let's go eat lunch now." He herded the kids back down the stairs. Once they got to the cafeteria, however, Chris tugged on his father's arm, causing him to stop.

Chris was already tall, so Finn didn't really have to bend down. "What's up, buddy?" Finn asked.

Chris looked a little guilty. "It was kind of my idea to leave the group."

"Oh yeah?" Finn raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"I just…" Chris's cheeks reddened a little. "I kind of wanted to spend some time alone with Beth. That's all."

Finn's eyes widened. Well. This was certainly interesting.

* * *

**ix.**

"Aw, that is so cute! Chris has a crush on Beth!"

Finn chuckled. "Aren't you a little worried what Puck will do when he finds out? He's already threatened to maim nearly every boy in their grade."

"Please." Rachel waved her hand dismissively. "I would never let Noah hurt our son. We did raise him to be a perfect gentleman, after all."

Finn watched as Rachel chopped up several onions for the lasagna she was making. He loved the moments where he could just stand there and watch her make an everyday action into something beautiful. "You are a pretty great mom," he said playfully.

Rachel paused in her cooking and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Finn lovingly. "And you're a pretty great dad," she said. Finn grinned at her and slid his hand behind her neck, bending to kiss her again.

The back door opened and closed, signaling that one of their children had returned from outside. Unsurprisingly, it was Chris who came into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom," he said as he rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry. Can I have something for snack?"

"Of course. There are apples in the fridge. You can have one of those and some peanut butter, if you'd like." Chris nodded his head in thanks and went to the fridge, searching for said items. Rachel watched him with a smile on her face before she casually asked, "Were you outside with Beth?"

Chris slammed the fridge door shut and his cheeks immediately turned bright red. "Dad!" he whined. "Did you tell her?"

Finn held his hands up. "I never promised not to say anything, buddy," he said with a smile. "And besides, she's your mom. She can figure anything out."

"And don't you ever forget it," Rachel added. "Your father also mentioned that you decided to leave the group to run off with Beth. While I can appreciate a romantic gesture, you know that you shouldn't leave the chaperones."

"_Mom._" Chris pulled the peanut butter from the cupboard. "I'm almost fourteen. I think I'm old enough to go somewhere by myself now."

Rachel reached over and smoothed his messy hair back. It seemed that Ethan had been the only one of the Hudson children that hadn't inherited Finn's hair. "Not while you're on a school trip, Christopher."

"Alright, Mom. I get it." Still, Chris smiled before he turned towards his dad with a pleading look. "Dad, _please_ don't tell Uncle Puck. He won't be very happy with me. He already told me that I had to look out for Beth and protect her from the stupid guys, especially when we get to the high school. Of course I will, but I don't want him to hate me—"

Chris had inherited Rachel's penchant for rambling. "Chris," Finn interrupted gently. "Uncle Puck isn't going to hate you, okay? Relax, buddy."

Chris finally smiled and nodded his head. "Thanks, Dad."

"Oh, and Chris? If I were you, I wouldn't tell Molly. You know that she can't keep a secret to save her life."

* * *

**x.**

"So I was wondering…"

Finn sighed. When a sentence started with those words, he knew that he wasn't going to like it. "Yes, Sadie?"

Sadie gave him a bright smile, one that she had learned from Rachel. "I had to cancel my date with Derek because I promised Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine that I would babysit Trevor." Trevor was Kurt and Blaine's three year old son. He was the youngest of their group, and he loved all the attention he got because of it. "Since I'm being such a grown up and owning up to my responsibilities, I was thinking that maybe Derek could come babysit with me?"

"No." Sadie had barely finished talking before the word flew out of Finn's mouth. He may have agreed to give Derek a chance, but there was no way that he trusted two overly-hormonal teenagers in a house alone together.

"But _Dad!_"

"Did you even ask your uncles if it was okay?"

Sadie's eyes lit up at what she thought was a loophole. "Does that mean if I ask them and they say yes, Derek can come with me?"

Finn snorted. "Absolutely not. I was just thinking that you had enough forethought to ask your uncles. There is no way that I'm letting you in that house alone with him."

Sadie stomped her foot, and Finn was suddenly reminded of a little five year old Sadie with pigtails in her hair doing the exact same thing. "Mom!" she called, but it only made Finn chuckle.

"I don't think that she's going to say yes either, Sadie girl. Your mother is smart."

Finn could only laugh as Sadie stomped her way up to her room, mumbling under her breath about her parents the entire way.

* * *

**xi.**

Puck pushed opened the door to the Hudson house. He stepped aside to let his wife and daughters pass through before he called out, "Yo, I brought the cake. I baked it and everything. And it's pretty fucking amazing, if I do say so myself."

Sam came in from the kitchen and took a swig of his beer. "Good to see that you're still baking, Puckerman."

Puck glared at Sam. "Shut the fuck up, Evans. You know that my baking is the best."

"Don't let Rachel hear you say that," Finn advised as he came into the living room. He was carrying Molly on his back, and she laughed.

"Momma is the best baker, Uncle Puck," Molly declared.

"Yeah?" Puck tweaked her nose. "You'll be singing a different tune after you have some of this cake."

Quinn took the cake from Puck and went to put it in the kitchen. Rachel, Mercedes, and Kurt were already in there, happily chatting away (Finn and Sam had been kicked out over an hour ago, since they had insisted on "taste testing" every five minutes). That left the dads with their children. From experience, they knew that they had to come up with a way to amuse them, and fast.

Once Puck, Sam, and Kurt had moved out and Rachel had moved in, she and Finn had decided that they would have a dinner once a week to bring everyone back together again. When she was younger, Sadie had loved it because she missed being able to see her uncles every day. Even now, it was still one of her favorite parts of the week. In fact, it was all of the kids' favorite part.

"So." Sam clapped his hands together. "I had an idea." He waited until he had all of the kids' attention before he spoke again. "What do you all think of… fort building?"

Luckily, they had another hour before dinner would be ready. So that left the dads and the kids plenty of time to wreak an appropriate amount of havoc. That being said, every kid immediately scattered to find as many blankets and pillows as they could. Finn, Puck, Sam, and Blaine went into the basement to make sure all of the furniture was pushed out of the way.

Once dinner was ready, Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, and Kurt realized that house was unnaturally quiet. It worried them all a little bit, since they had eight children plus four grown men that still acted like children sometimes. They were never this quiet.

When it became clear that they weren't upstairs or outside, they decided to check the basement. What they saw made them all stop and watch the scene with smiles on their faces.

The kids had faced the opening of their fort towards the television. It was quite the masterpiece, made with possibly every blanket and pillow that the Hudsons owned. They had even utilized every piece of furniture in the basement, as well.

The dads were all laid out on their stomachs, with their respective children draped across them. Sadie and Chris insisted that they were too old to cuddle with their father (as Molly and Ethan were doing), so they were over on Sam's free side. Rachel felt her smile widened when she realized that Beth was settled on the other side of Chris. A movie was playing on the screen, and everyone was nearing sleep or had already dozed off.

Immediately, Rachel and Quinn took their phones out and started snapping pictures. Finn cracked an eye open when he realized that they were being watched. When he caught Rachel's eye, he smiled.

* * *

**xii.**

"No. Really? That has to be the cutest thing that I've ever heard!"

Rachel nodded her head and took a sip of her wine. Now that dinner was over, Finn, Puck, Sam and Blaine were all in the kitchen cleaning up and washing their dishes. Sometimes they cooked, and sometimes the moms and Kurt did. Sometimes they paired it up by couple. Their weekly dinners were always changing.

"Chris really does have a crush on Beth. It's so sweet," she confirmed.

Quinn laughed. "I promise that I won't tell Puck. But I completely support this. I think that Beth might even have a little crush on Chris, as well. I know she did when they were kids."

"Now don't go and start planning their wedding," Mercedes said teasingly. "They're not even fourteen years old yet."

"And he took her on a walk around the museum by himself? Chris is already putting the moves on her. Finn used to call it the Hudson charm," Kurt said.

"The Hudson charm works," Rachel said. "I'm speaking from experience."

"Oh, we know. I used to live with Finn, remember? The two of you were almost disgustingly sweet."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Kurt's good-natured teasing. A smile came onto her lips when her husband appeared, however. He put his hands on her shoulders, kneading them gently as he bent to press a kiss to the side of her neck.

"We should kick everyone out," Finn murmured in her ear. "Because I have plans with you for the rest of the night. Puck already said that he'd take Molly, and Chris is over at his friend's house. Ethan is, too, and Sadie had that sleepover birthday party."

Rachel turned her head so that she could kiss Finn. "That sounds like a perfect idea."

Standing, Finn took Rachel's hand and tugged her out of the chair. Amid Rachel's giggles, he yelled, "Alright, everybody out!"

* * *

**xiii.**

Finn threw a ladle at Puck.

"Ow!" Puck exclaimed. He rubbed the side of his head and scowled at Finn. "Fuck, I think the ladle hurt more than the spatula did."

Finn had no sympathy for his friend. He knew that he should have just called the company himself. "Man, you said that you would hire those people! We are going to have a superhero birthday party for the twins. How are we supposed to do that without the people who are playing the superheroes?"

Trying to deflect, Puck asked, "Molly wanted a superhero party? She's into that sort of thing?"

Finn shrugged. "She and Ethan compromised. He got to pick the theme if she got to pick what kind of cake they had. And stop trying to change the subject. I have thirty ten year old kids that are going to be coming to my house in an hour. They'll be expecting superheroes. What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

It was then that Sam appeared. He grinned as he looked at his friends, as he had a sudden feeling of déjà vu. He remembered a time a little over fourteen years ago when they had been in this same situation.

"I have an idea," Sam announced, effectively putting an end to the bickering. He held out several different colored capes and nodded his head when Puck and Finn looked at him.

"We're going to dress up as superheroes."

* * *

**xiv.**

Rachel had wanted to throw a big party for the twins since it was their tenth birthday. That meant that she had gone all out with the decorations to match the superhero theme. The sparkly pink cake sitting in the middle of the table seemed a bit out of place, but Ethan had kept his promise to his sister and had let her pick it out.

"Momma, where's Daddy?" Molly asked. "I want him to see me in my pretty dress!"

Rachel smoothed her hand over her youngest daughter's hair and straightened the bow holding it back. "I don't know, sweetie," she said. She really didn't know where her husband and all of his friends had disappeared to. And frankly, she was getting worried that the superhero entertainment hadn't shown up yet. Ethan had already asked four different times when they were coming.

Right on cue, Ethan ran up to Rachel. "Mom, when are the superheroes going to get here? I want to see Batman and Superman and Spiderman!"

"I'm sure that they'll be here soon, Ethan," Rachel said reassuringly. Just to be sure, she was going to go inside and make a phone call. And while she was in there, she was going to find her husband as well.

Before Rachel could move towards the house, the door opened and three men in very brightly-colored costumes came out. Rachel's eyes widened and she tilted her head as she tried to figure out that what she was seeing was actually real.

"No," Quinn gasped. "Is this actually happening right now?"

Mercedes slowly nodded her head. "I think that it is."

Kurt had shoved his knuckles into his mouth to keep himself from laughing too much. "This is gold," he said gleefully. "This is absolute gold. Where is my camera?"

It didn't take them long to figure out which man was playing which superhero. Sam was Spiderman, Puck was Superman, and Finn was Batman. Rachel didn't know how they managed to get ahold of the costumes on such short notice, but she certainly didn't mind. She thought that this was better than anyone that they could have hired.

"You don't think that they're going to try and do the stunts, do you?" Rachel asked. While Rachel loved that they had dressed up for the twins' birthday party, she could just see one of them managing to injure themselves.

"Oh, I really hope that they do." Kurt already had his phone out and was tapping Finn, Puck, and Sam interacting with the kids. All three of them were really hamming it up as much as they could, and the kids loved it. Ethan and Molly looked like they were having the time of their lives as they were the center of attention.

Half an hour later, they took a break. Rachel found Finn over by the refreshment table as he sucked down a glass of water. He had taken his Batman helmet off, and his perpetually messy hair was even more mused than it normally was. Rachel bit her lip as she sidled up to him.

"I've always been a fan of Batman," she murmured as she put a hand on his chest.

Finn grinned and slid an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Is that so?"

"Oh, yes. He's my favorite superhero."

Finn placed a gentle kiss on Rachel's lips as Ethan and Molly ran up to them. They both hugged their parents at the same time, grinning brightly up at them.

"This is the best party _ever!_" Ethan exclaimed. "Even with the pink sparkly cake!"

Molly shoved her twin brother for his comment before she nodded her head in agreement. "Daddy, you're the best Batman!" Their compliments given, the twins ran off to find their friends once again.

"I think this might top the time you three dressed up as clowns for Sadie's second birthday," Rachel said.

"That seems like it was so long ago," Finn said. "Now the twins are ten and Sadie is going to be seventeen soon…"

Rachel pouted. "I can't believe that our babies are growing up so fast!"

Finn gave his wife an amused look. "I thought you said that we had to let them grow up and do their own thing."

"Yeah, but…" Rachel sighed. Finn just kissed her again and hugged her tightly.

The next thing they knew, Puck had crashed into one of the tables. It buckled under his weight. Rachel almost face palmed. But she was just glad that he hadn't ruined the cake.

* * *

**xv.**

A knock on the door woke Finn and Rachel up in the middle of the night. Rachel cracked an eye open to see that Finn was already on his feet, tugging a shirt on as he shuffled towards the door. He opened it to find Molly standing there, holding her pink blanket tightly in her hands.

A crack of thunder sliced through the air, and lightning lit up the sky. Molly clutched her blanket tighter and looked up at Finn with wide brown eyes identical to Rachel's. "Daddy," she whimpered.

Even though she was ten, Finn lifted her up into his arms and yawned as he carried her back to the bed. All of their kids were old enough to sleep through the night without their parents, but there were times when they would have a nightmare and need them.

Before Finn could make it all the way back to the bed, Ethan appeared. Finn held out his free hand and Ethan took it. Rachel sat up and cuddled Ethan in her arms as she smoothed his hair back.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked soothingly.

Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't like the storm," he mumbled. Finn was nearly half asleep when he settled Molly in between them. Rachel made sure that the twins were settled before she lay down as well.

Before she drifted off to sleep, she could see Sadie and Chris appear in their open doorway. They were both holding pillows and blankets, and another crack of thunder rang through the air. Finn and Rachel caught each other's eyes before they turned to their older children and nodded their heads.

Things like this rarely ever happened, but both Finn and Rachel were glad that their children felt they could come to them no matter what. They could both only hope that they continued to feel that way, no matter how old they got.

* * *

**xvi.**

"Do you think that we should tell Puck that Chris has a crush on Beth? I mean, if he's going to be spending the night there…"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Rachel said. She zipped up her overnight bag and turned to wrap her arms around Finn's neck. "Quinn already knows about Chris's crush, and she thinks that it's fine. They did offer to watch our kids for the weekend, anyway. Are you really going to question that?"

"Hell no," Finn said. He pulled Rachel closer to him and kissed her deeply. Finn had planned a whole romantic weekend away for just the two of them. They were definitely due for some alone time together, and this weekend was exactly what they needed.

"I think that we're embarrassing Chris by talking about his little crush so much," Rachel said thoughtfully.

"Somehow, the boy managed to crush out on Puck's oldest daughter. He picked the one girl that it would be most difficult to like. Of course we're going to talk about it."

"You can't help who you love," Rachel noted. "I remember wondering if it was a good idea to get involved with the handsome, young single father next door. I didn't know what his situation was and I wasn't sure about anything. But as time passed, I realized that I loved him and his daughter. The rest of it didn't matter."

Finn tangled his fingers in her hair and smiled. "He sounds like a pretty lucky guy."

"He is," Rachel said with a playful smirk. "I ended up marrying him, after all. Of course he's a lucky guy."

Finn pressed a kiss to Rachel's temple. "Really, though. Rach, I thank whatever power brought us together every day. I love you so much."

Standing on her tiptoes, Rachel kissed Finn. "I love you too, Finn." Sure, their lives hadn't been exactly smooth sailing, but they had each other and their four beautiful children, not to mention their wonderful friends and family. Finn and Rachel couldn't ask for more.

* * *

**xvii.**

"Chris, come on! Let's go for a bike ride or something!"

Chris immediately dropped his Xbox controller and raced out of the door behind Beth. He passed Sadie, who gave him a knowing smirk. Chris ignored his older sister and followed Beth outside of the house.

Taking their bikes, they went to the park nearby and to the secluded spot they had found over a year ago. Beth abandoned her bike and lay out in the middle of the clearing. Chris watched her before he plucked a pretty wild flower and walked towards her.

"This is my favorite place in the whole wide world," Beth announced. She tilted her head up to look at Chris. "What's yours?"

"I think this is my favorite place, too," Chris admitted. "We found it together."

Beth smiled. "I remember. We thought we were lost, but we're really only ten minutes from our houses."

Chris nodded his head before he held his hand out, revealing the flower to Beth. She looked down at it before she looked at him again. She tried to keep from smiling too widely as she accepted the flower from him.

"What's this for?" she asked.

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I just really wanted to give it to you."

Beth smiled at him before she sat up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Chris's face turned bright red and then he impulsively kissed her cheek as well. The two young teenagers sat there grinning at each other.

Over in the bushes, Sadie held her hand out to Quinn. "Come on, Aunt Quinn. Pay up. I told you that Beth would make the first move."

Grumbling under her breath, Quinn pulled a twenty dollar bill out of her pocket and placed it in Sadie's palm. "We have to make sure that your Uncle Puck doesn't find out about this. His head might actually explode if he does."

* * *

**xviii.**

Rachel and Finn entered the Puckerman house, eager to see their children once again. They immediately spotted Ethan and Molly, who both ran up to their parents and hugged them tightly.

"Did you guys have fun with Uncle Puck and Aunt Quinn?" Rachel asked.

Molly clapped her hands together. "We had so much fun! But we're not sure if Chris had fun."

Ethan nodded his head. He was wearing a sympathetic look. "Chris kind of got himself into trouble."

Finn and Rachel shared a look. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what might be going on, but they still wanted to be sure. Before either Finn or Rachel could ask their twins any further questions, Puck came storming in from the back of the house.

"Yo, Hudson! Did you know that your son has a thing for my daughter?" he demanded.

"Of course we did!" Rachel exclaimed as she immediately jumped to her son's defense. "You haven't spent this weekend terrorizing my son, have you?"

"He kissed her!" Puck exclaimed.

Quinn appeared next, and she was followed by Sadie, Chris, and Beth. "It was only on the cheek, Puck," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Relax."

"And Beth kissed him first. It was also on the cheek," Sadie pointed out. "So, you know. In the grand scheme of things, it really wasn't that bad."

"That's my daughter!" Puck said.

Rachel planted her hands on her hips as she stared him down. "And that's my son. Are you trying to say that he's not good enough for Beth?"

"No one will ever be good enough for Beth," Puck declared. "That's just the way it is."

Rachel opened her mouth to argue, but Beth cut her off. "Daddy, can you just stop it!" she pleaded. "Chris is a good guy. And besides, I'm not even fourteen yet. It's not like we're going to get married, or anything."

Puck paled. "Don't say that. You're not allowed to get married for a very long time."

Finn smirked from his spot off to the side. Frankly, he found this whole situation to be rather amusing. Beth was right. They were just young kids, so he didn't think that they had anything to worry about just yet. But he could also see where Puck was coming from. Sadie was older than Beth. She was going to be graduating from high school soon. And then came college, and then came the real world, and then came marriage… Finn just wasn't ready to think about all of that yet.

"Daddy, please," Beth pleaded again.

Puck glanced between Chris (who looked absolutely terrified) and Beth before he finally sighed and nodded his head. Beth and Chris both looked extremely relieved at this new development, but Puck stuck a finger out at both of them.

"Whenever the two of you hang out together, I want a chaperone there," he ordered. "I was a teenager once, too."

Sadie smirked and started laughing, and Finn turned to face his oldest daughter. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. If one word comes out of your mouth, you'll have a chaperone when you and Derek go out, too."

* * *

**xix.**

"Mom, stop!" Sadie pushed Rachel's hands away from her hair. "I look fine. That's like, the fourth time you've tried to fix my hair. It looks great."

"I know, I know," Rachel said. She quickly adjusted one more curl that was hanging down from Sadie's twist before she stepped away. "You look beautiful, you know."

"Mom, you're not going to cry, are you?" Sadie demanded. "Because Derek and his parents are down there, too. There is no crying allowed today!"

"I won't cry, but I can't promise that your father won't," Rachel said. "Though I'm sure that he would never admit it."

Both girls smiled at each other before Sadie turned to check her appearance in the mirror one more time. She was wearing a pretty, strapless sea-foam green dress. The skirt was full and the bodice shimmered. It was Sadie's favorite dress and, unsurprisingly, Rachel had been the one to find it (despite Kurt's efforts).

"Are you ready to go downstairs?" Rachel asked.

Sadie nodded her head and Rachel hugged her before she left. Sadie walked to the top of the stairs and paused. She knew that all of her friends and family were waiting downstairs for her, and she felt excitement bubbling in her stomach. She was going to her very first prom with her boyfriend. She knew that this night was going to be perfect.

Sadie slowly descended the stairs. Just as she had predicted, cameras immediately started flashing as soon as she was within sight. She couldn't believe that her entire family had shown up for this—even her grandparents were there!

Derek held out his hand when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Sadie took it and he smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," Sadie said as a blush colored her cheeks. Derek slid her corsage onto her wrist, and she pinned her boutonniere to his suit jacket. At her Kurt and Rachel's direction, the young couple posed for pictures together.

Before she left, Sadie found her father. He was hanging out by the back of the group, watching the proceedings with an odd look on his face.

"Daddy?" Sadie questioned. "Are you okay?"

Finn smiled down at her. "I'm fine. You look so pretty, Sadie girl."

"Thank you, Daddy." She reached forward and hugged Finn tightly. "I promise I'll be back by one o'clock."

Finn couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him when he remembered the intense negotiations that went down about her curfew. Sadie had been pushing for three o'clock, and Finn had wanted her back by midnight. Naturally, Rachel had intervened and had smoothly got both father and daughter to agree on one.

"Have fun tonight, Sadie," Finn said. He watched her and Derek go before he felt Rachel's arms slip around his middle. She hugged him and rested her head against his chest.

"Everything is going to be okay, Finn," Rachel murmured.

Finn kissed the top of her head. "I know."

* * *

**xx.**

Finn almost wished that he could go back in time to when Sadie was going to her junior prom.

Now he stood next to Rachel as they waited for Sadie's name to be called. Their entire family stood behind them, all standing on their benches as they tried to catch a glimpse of the soon to be high school graduate.

Finally, they heard it: "Sadie Carole Hudson!"

Sadie walked across the stage in her white cap and gown. She took her diploma from the principal and shook his hand, all the while wearing a bright smile on her face. Rachel reached for Finn's hand and held it tightly. When he looked down at his wife, he saw that she had tears shining in her eyes. It took him a moment to realize that he had them, too.

Finn leaned down and kissed Rachel gently. She smiled against his lips and pulled him closer for another kiss. They both laughed when they heard their kids protesting behind them, and then they pulled apart.

"I can't believe that Sadie just graduated from high school," Rachel murmured. She was glad that Chris still had two years to go, and the twins had six. "And now she'll be going to college!"

"We still have all summer, Rach. And she's only going three hours away. She'll still be relatively close." Finn was saying all of this to convince himself, as well. They both had all summer to prepare for leaving for college.

All of the sudden, Ethan jumped on Finn's back. Molly attached herself to his arm, and Chris poked Rachel in the back until he got her attention. While taking care of their three younger kids, both Finn and Rachel caught Sadie's eye. She grinned up at them and waved. Finn and Rachel, proud parents that they were, waved back.

* * *

**Author's Note: I just wanted a nice, fluffy sequel to Of Somebody Who Needs You. I was in a pretty cutesy mood, so this is the result. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
